Naruto: A Change of Hearts
by Sage of FanFiction
Summary: A story that I hope will turn out well. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1: A Change of Hearts

Hello everyone,

This is something I just felt like writing after the Idea just came to me one day.

Hopefully I won't lose interest or hit a writer's block, since if I do I'll most likely put this story up for adoption.

**.**

**. **

''Where the hell am I?'' Was the question that came out of the mouth of Uchiha Sasuke as he took in his surroundings.

He was standing on a gray stone floor and he couldn't see more that a short distance due to the white mist that surrounded him.

''What is going on?'' He asked not really expecting an answer.

''I suppose I can tell you… Sasuke-teme'' Answered Naruto as he walked out of the mist.

The young sharingan wielder got into a fighting position at the sight of the blond who he had been fighting just moment before in the Valley of the End.

Naruto however ignored that and instead started to explain what has and is happening.

.

SUPER-ULTRA-AWSOME-NINJA-FLACHBACK OF EXPLENATION NO JUTSU.

.

It was over.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were unconscious on the ground at the now ruined Valley of the End.

They were also near death since during their last clash Sasuke rammed another Chidori into Naruto, this however caused Naruto to hit Sasuke in the chest with the Rasengan.

Luckily for them shortly after the fight was over someone else entered the valley and it was-

''YOSH NARUTO-KUN HAS SUCCEDED IN STOPING SASUKE-KUN'S UNYOUTHFUL DEFECTION, HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH TRULY BURNS BRIGHTLY''

Lee and Gaara who had defeated the Orochimaru fanatic bone wielder.

''… let's just get them back to your village'' Gaara said.

And with that they headed back to Konoha, meeting Kakashi and a medic squad along the way.

.

Later at the Konoha hospital. 

.

Tsunade and all other medics had their hands full treating the members of the Uchiha retrieval squad, and just recently the last member of said squad along with their target was brought in.

Naruto was resting in a hospital bed since he didn't need all that much treatment thanks to the Kyuubi fixing most of the damage and was mostly just strapped down to prevent him from moving around opening the wounds again as well as escaping the hospital.

Sasuke on the other hand was not doing so well as that rasengan to the chest had caused to much damage to his heart.

This was the reason to why Koharu Utatane who is one of the members of the Konoha council was on her way to retrieve a donated heart from the hospital's special storage room.

Or that is what she was supposed to do, instead she was planning on delivering another heart to Tsunade and getting rid of another problem at the same time.

What she was planning on giving to Tsunade was the heart of Naruto Uzumaki as she believed the child too much of a risk, the brat was an incompetent dead last so obviously it was only a matter of time before he did something stupid like releasing the Kyuubi.

''After today you will no longer be a treat to this village, be grateful that by transplanting your heart you'll be given the honor of saving the world's most powerful bloodline'' She said mockingly to the sleeping blond.

.

Inside the head of the blond. 

.

''Fucking senile old cow'' Naruto said angrily as he was well aware of what was happening.

''Calm down my little kit, you can kill her later'' came a female voice from behind him.

''Mom! Stop calling me a little kit'' Naruto complained in a somewhat childish tone while turing around.

In front of him stood Kushina or rather Kyushina if the nine tails and fox ears were anything to go by.

The reason for this is that when the Yondaime sealed her along with the Kyuubi so that she would be able to meet Naruto in the future he forgot one important thing, the seal was only meant to hold one soul.

The result of this was the fusion of the Kyuubi and Kushina with Kushina having a noticeable advantage thanks to the fact that only Kyuubi's yang half was sealed, making her become the more dominant part of their combined self's mind.

Naruto has known all this for years since Kyushina's knowledge of seals allowed her to get past the shiki fuin and talk with him.

''Hmm… nope, I'm never going to stop since you'll always be my little kit'' she said cheerfully, she then turned serious.

''Naruto I hate to say this but you can't use any chakra due to the straps holding you and if I use my chakra then everyone will think I'm breaking free and try to kill you'' Kyushina told him.

''So what do we do?'' Asked he asked her.

''I have already thought of a way actually'' Kyushina answered.

Naruto listen as his mother told him her plan.

.

Outside the head of the blond. 

.

Koharu finished the barrier jutsu that would stop anyone from sensing chakra or hear anything coming from the room and then turn to Naruto and created a chakra scalpel in her hand.

Sometime later Koharu could be seen leaving the room with a freshly cut out heart, if she had stayed a bit longer however she would have seen Naruto's body turn to dust.

Tsunade ask any questions about the heart and soon Naruto's heart was beating inside Sasuke's chest.

.

FLASHBACK OVER. 

.

''The end'' Naruto finished and Sasuke just stared at him.

''… That made no sense at all, I mean for one thing how can we be talking if your heart was removed and put into me also h-URK!'' Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto who had stabbed his hand into him and grabbed the Uchiha's spine.

''You don't need to know any of those things, so… bye'' Naruto said before he pulled his hand back ripping of a piece of Sasuke's spine, the Uchiha then fell down, died and strangely enough melted into a pool of blood which was quickly absorbed by the blond.

''Now then part two of the plan begins'' Naruto said to himself.

.

The Konoha Hospital. 

.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the at the moment empty room spotting a mirror in which he saw the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter, (Also last sine I'm abandoning this story)

.

In the previous chapter.

_Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the at the moment empty room spotting a mirror in which he saw the face of Sasuke Uchiha._

.

.

''Hm… Have to remember to fix that'' He quietly said to himself before mentally adding 'but first cause shit to happen and put the blame on Sasuke'.

''Uchiha-san I'm glad to see you awake'' Koharu said as she entered the room, 'Sasuke' smirked and looked her in the eyes as his Mangekyo Sharingan appeared.

''Tsukuyomi'' Was the last thing Koharu heard before she hit the ground, Naruto was surprised the she didn't get a heart attack from it.

He left the bed and made several kage bunshins that all except one left the hospital.

The one remaining got back into the bed while the real Naruto went back to his original room.

Once he entered he gritted his teeth as a burst of pain hit him and his body changed, a moment later Naruto looked like his blond haired, blue eyed self again.

'And now I just have to wait for the council of morons to demand meeting me'

.

Some Time Later. 

.

And just as predicted Naruto was called to stand in front of the council and listen to the Hokage, the shinobi, the civilians and the two remaining elders argue.

''NO! I WONT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!'' Tsunade furiously yelled at the two elders, civilians and half the shinobi council.

''It is no longer your choice the make as we have both a majority vote and have gotten the approval of the Fire Daimyō'' Homura told her inwardly smirking as the part about the Fire Daimyō was a lie.

Tsunade who was unaware of this had no choice but to back down.

So with that Naruto was banished from Konoha.

It was then a shinobi entered the chamber and told everyone there something that completely removed any joy they felt from getting rid of the 'demon brat'.

''UCHIHA SASUKE HAS DISAPPEARED FROM HIS HOSPITAL ROOM!''.

Naruto was mostly forgotten in the chaos that came with the news and completely forgotten when during the investigation was learned the Village's golden boy had been to most of the clan compounds and a few other places all of which seems to have things missing, there was little doubt it was Sasuke if the Inuzuka hounds and Aburame bugs were to be believed.

Naruto smiled at the sounds of rage, confusion and despair as he walked out the village gates.

'And to think that it will only get worse for them once my banishment becomes known to all the places I've been' Naruto thought to himself.

(In this story Naruto did most of the filler episodes and while Sasuke was in the hospital)

Naruto traveled until he came to a small town near Fire Country's border where he rented a room.

He then prepared himself to use a jutsu from the memories of Kyuubi back when it was sealed in Uzumaki Mito, the Bunretsu (Splitting) jutsu of Mū the Nidaime Tsuchikage.

After seeing it Mito worked on trying to recreate the jutsu, however she died before finishing.

Kyuubi who didn't have much to do while sealed thought about it and figured out the last piece to completing the jutsu.

Naruto focused and split into three.

The three blonds quickly noticed two things, first was that their sharingans had become active and second was that each had returned to a two tomoe sharingan.

'Kits it would seem that due to the seal being connected to each of you, you can all mentally contact each other' Kyushina told the trio.

'Great that make keeping contact with the me which will go to Orochimaru as Sasuke easier' the Narutos thought.

'The other two will

.

.

.

I'm sorry but I've hit a writer's block and have also lost interest in this story due to wanting to make something else after from all the other ideas I have.

So I'm putting this story out for adoption for anyone who wants it.

.


End file.
